Premium articles sold in conjunction with other products often provide sufficient incentive to purchase a product. This is often the case when a motion picture provides a basis for producing and selling figurines of animals or characters shown in the film and children are anxious to obtain one or several of such toy figures and they are not sold through normal retail outlets but rather are only sold in conjunction with another product. With the employment of the teachings of this application, a beverage cup or the like is provided as a carrier for the character and in order to obtain the character, the beverage and cup is purchased.
Applicant's concept provides this saleable combination, allows the purchaser to select the premium character he or she wishes and the removability of the retaining means does not affect further use of the cup. In addition, the entire sidewall of the cup is available for advertising uses and the location of the premium recepticle makes the completed manufacture of the unit very straight forward.
None of the prior art provides bottom surface useage. Obviously, in use, the cup with the desired premium would be selected and thereafter, the cup filled. Many times, the purchaser does not know what premium is being provided and the child is upset with never having obtained the one necessary to complete a set or the one he or she wants. Such frustration is eliminated with the applicant's concept.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a cup, beverage container or the like which is provided with an upwardly directed article receiving area on the lower surface thereof to accomodate an article placed therein with cover means to retain the article.
It is further object of the applicant's invention to provide a cup, beverage container or the like which is provided with an upwardly directed article receiving area on the lower surface thereof to accomodate an article placed therein with covering, article retention means which are destructable or removeable to allow access to the article without destroying the container.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a cup, beverage container or the like which is provided with an upwardly directed article receiving area on the lower surface thereof to accomodate an article placed therein with covering, article retention means which allow viewing of the article.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the following drawings and accompanying description.